


Beetlebug and Black Cat

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, Miraculous Ladybug AU, Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24547330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: John Egbert is the holder of the Cat miraculous and lives with his father in his bakery. He patrols the streets as the superhero Black Cat with his partner Beetlebug, a quick-witted hero and holder of the ladybug miraculous.
Relationships: Jade Harley/ Dave Strider (unrequited), John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

You’re laying down in bed next to your kwami. Your messy black hair is peaking out from under your sheets. You yawn and slowly blink your eyes open.

You shoot open your eyes and grab your phone to check the time. It's only a blur but you already know that... you slept past your alarm! You grab your glasses and stuff them on your face. You slide on your glasses. You were supposed to be out of the house ten minutes ago! You jump up out from under the covers. You try to undress both your pants and your shirt at the same time and you trip over your pants. You land right on the floor on your back.

Your kwami sighs, "John, just calm down. Being late isn’t going to be the end of your life.” 

“It totally will! I can’t afford another tardy!” You claw yourself free of your clothes and stand up. “I have to get dressed and then I have too brush my teeth! No- Wait! What if I get toothpaste on my shirt! Everyone will think I’m such a freaking slob!”

Your kwami starts pushing you, “then brush your teeth first.”

You run to your bathroom and do just that. You rinse and rush back out into your bedroom. You put on your school uniform. You put on your white shirt. You slid on your black pants, they are slightly bagged on you than you would hope. Your kwami dug you out a fresh pair of socks and put them on your bed for you. “Thanks, you’re a life saver.” 

You grab your bag and Plagg flies straight in. You run down stairs and past the kitchen, "cheese! cheese! cheese!" You hear the black cat kwami call out to remind you to grab some.

You run to your fridge and grab him enough to last the day.

* * *

You made it to school and early too! You've never had a good sense of time, or a good sense of direction, or good luck. That wouldn't be such a problem if you weren't a super hero defending the city. But when you're powered up, part of Plagg takes over anyway, so there's less worries there. 

You walk up the steps in school. At the top of them, you managed to find your friends. Rose, Jade and Dave were all standing around in front of the class door and chatting.

"-but do _you_ like anyone like that, Dave?" Jade asks.

You step up, interested and smirking. "Come on, Jade... It's Dave. He's too _cool_ to have a crush on anyone."

"You'd be surprised." Rose jokes. Dave elbows her and she smirks.

"Huh?" You hold on to your backpack with both your hands as you lean forward to get a better look at your friend with the shades, he's turning a different shade of pink. " _Do you_ have a crush?" You ask Dave.

Dave is silent.

"Do you?" Rose turns the question back on you.

"Of course I do." You admit.

"You... do?" Rose almost stutters as she asks.

You nod and happily hum to yourself. "And if Dave does too than I don't have to be ashamed that I do too."

"I never said I had a crush." Dave defends himself.

"Your silence speaks volumes." You wear a smug smile on your face as you head into class.

Plagg sticks his head out of the bag seeing that no one is inside, you think it's alright.

" _Oooo."_ Plagg sings, "maybe he has a crush on you."

"Save it." You whisper. "You already know I love someone else, I'm not interested... and besides, Dave is just a friend.


	2. Chapter 2

John just walked into class, you watch him as he goes and you feel like sighing, which you do once John is out of sight. You think he might have been joking about that crush thing, Egbert is so chill and he wears his heart on his sleeve. He's like an open book, if he really did like anyone, he would have told you. You are his best friend. 

"So!?" Jade perks up. "You have a crush!?"

“Huh?" You turn your head and look at the girl with the multicolored bands around her fingers. "Well... I might like someone...”

“Anyone we’d know?” Jade asks, she sounds really curious like she’s invested in knowing.

"Eh." You shrug. "Yeah, but it's like... you know... whatever." You can't help but blush. You turn away and Jade claps her hands together and sequels. You don't know why she's so happy about that, but she's always this giddy so you just brush it off.

Jade went into class after along with a few other people taking their time coming in. Rose is still standing next to you, with her arms crossed. "Hm. Seems like Egbert has a crush on someone..."

"I don't think so." You shake your head.

"He could mean you." Rose lifts up one brow.

"I think he was just... joking." You don't want to get your hopes up.

"I've known Egbert since we were kids," Rose smiles. "He seems the happiest when he's around you."

"Rose." You can't let yourself get your hopes up.

You don't want to continue this conversation, and you don't have to once the bell rings.


	3. Chapter 3

You're happily fiddling with your green umbrella in your bag. You think it's going to rain soon and you can't stop playing around with the metal wiring. You're standing under the awning, waiting for Dave to get out of his last class and walk this way. Today is the day! You feel confident that Dave likes you back! You're sure! Why else would he blush like that when you asked him if he liked anyone and if it was anyone that you personally knew!

Here he comes! You bring your hand out of your bag and wave him over.

"Dave!"

Dave steps over, with his hands in his pockets.

* * *

It started to rain.

Dave asked you is you had an umbrella. You couldn't bring yourself to say anything.

Dave hands you his from out of his bag and then holds his bag up over his head.

He starts walking away.

You drop to your knees.

A purple butterfly was fluttering by. Patrolling the area looking for anyone to look. 

The violet butterfly flies towards you, it flies into your umbrella.

A bitter feeling rises up inside of you.

You allow it to consume you whole with no fight.

You look up and stare at Dave.

You're body is engulfed in a black aura and then you completely change, not just how you look but you're entire being changes.

You hop up and into the air, you land in front of him and make him look at you.

You tap his old umbrella against Dave's heart.

You see a flash of the person lying within it.

“You broke my heart." You growl at him. "I’ll break his spine.”


	4. Chapter 4

You're walking down the street and back home. You sigh, thinking about patrolling the streets later tonight. You can't wait to see him again. 

You know he told you recently that his heart belonged to someone else, someone kind... but you think that eventually he might warm up to you if you just keep telling him how much you value him. How you think he's brave and noble. He's so stoic but when he smiles it sends your heart a blaze. You can handle if he never loves you back, you just want to let him know how much you love him. Some nights it can be a thankless job, but you think that by telling Bettlebug you feel for him because of his dedication to helping innocent people who can't help themselves... you think he will keep the strength to carry on.

Some girl jumps in front of you. Her skin is completely gray and everything she's wearing is black. You gasp, "a villain?" Hawkmoth must have gotten this girl just a few moments ago, she looks young. She must have just got out of class and something must have happened to her while everyone was leaving the school grounds.

She lifts up an umbrella and swings it at you, you're knocked backwards by the blow. She smacks you down to the ground. Other people around you gasp, you felt eyes on you.

You shield your face as you scream, “why are you attacking me!?”

“I find myself asking the same question!” She lifts up her umbrella, you roll on the ground to avoid her hit. She smacks the concrete on the street and cracks it apart. “Why you!?”

"I don't know what you're talking about!" You yell back as you scramble to get to your feet.

She pauses for a moment. She dwells on something and then replies, "right, Hawkmoth."

The girl with the gray skin starts talking to you again, "killing you won't be nearly as satisfying as ripping you to shreds in the same way you shattered my heart to pieces!"

She takes her umbrella and points it at your heart. She taps your chest and makes a tsk.

“Oh now… isn’t that pathetic, in love with a superhero?”

“Wh-what?” You feel your entire body skin. She kept her umbrella on your heart. Slowly you could feel your energy getting drained. You have to get away and hide so you can transform but you can’t find the strength to even fight back… like… just like you’re stuck in place. Suddenly, you see a red blur kick into the villain’s side. It was your darling. He just smacked her into a brick wall, hard enough to momentary knock her to the ground. He took it as the opportunity to grab you and run. Bettlebug was carrying you in his arms, holding you close. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders and nuzzled into his neck. Pretending like you were terrified of the height, your heart is racing and your face is completely flushed. He’s holding you. Saving you.

He sets foot ontop of an apartment complex. Your lovebug drops to his knees with you still in his arms. You move to sit down besides him. He squats as he turns to face you, “are you okay?”

“I’m fine... now that _you_ saved me.” You feel your heart race as you speak. You swallow down some spit. “What is going on? What does she want with me?”

“Someone broke her heart, she’s been reading people’s hearts and draining them. That’s all I know so far.” Beetlebug tells you.

“But then... what does she want with me?” You ask the question like you're asking yourself too.

“That doesn’t matter. The only thing that does is that you are safe.” Your darling put his hand on your shoulder. “Promise me that you will stay here and wait for me.”

“I promise you, I’ll be right here when you get back.” You pulled your hands up to your chest.

He hooped up and jumped off the building. He left you alone. Time to get out there.

* * *

You spot your darling fighting the villain. You get the drop on her as Black Cat and kick her down to the ground, you manover yourself over to your darling's side.

"No one is safe from my wrath till every heart is broken in the city!" The girl with the gray skin growls at the two of you. You must have missed their conversation.

“Whose the new girl?” You ask Beetlebug.

“I am Heart Seaker!” She speaks with a loud booming pride. “I want to read what’s in your heart and target those you love.”

“Mines easy.” You glance over at your partner and smile.

His brows are lowered but his eyes are wide, he looks worried.

“Don’t worry.” You reassure him. “I’ll protect your heart, my darling.”

You thrust your hand into the air and yell, “cataclysm!”

You run up to grab her umbrella. She's ready for you and she jumps to the side. Your darling used your attack as a cover, as a distraction. Beetlebug grabbed her umbrella and tossed it towards you. "No!" She screams as you grab it in your hands and crush it. 

The man who owns your heart deakumatized the butterfly, he lightly smiled at it fluttered away. The girl changed back... into someone you knew.

Jade looked around, she saw the two of you. She instantly feel to the ground, "oh no... what did I do..."

"You were akumatized." You tell her, "it's alright. Everyone is safe now."

"But what _did_ I do?" She asks you again, as much as you want to shield her from that, news reports will probably show footage of her screaming at _John_ and maybe even fighting you and your partner on this roof. There's cameras everywhere and always someone recording, she'll find out eventually, you might as well be the one to tell her. "You were trying to read people's hearts, trying to break them and you attacked a few people, but I don't thi-"

"I-" She chokes up. "I'm... I'm so sorry." Jade starts tearing up. You pull her close to you and pat her back, "it's alright. It wasn't you doing those things."

"But... I could have really hurt people." She sniffles as she looks up at you.

"Hey, I'm pretty sure we stopped you before you did any real damage so-"

"No. I must have attacked my friend." Jade shakes her head. "I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive myself."

"I'm sure that if you did... they would forgive you." You look down at her with somber smile. 

* * *

You brought Jade back down to the ground yourself. Beetlebug joined you in waving her off goodbye.

"You did a good job back there." Beetlebug tells you.

You sigh. "I was just doing my job."

He nods at you. He’s grateful with the way you spoke to the victim, he doesn’t need to find the words. You know that he is no good with them, so you speak again instead,

“You're getting better every passing day, you didn't even use your lucky charm... did you?"

Your darling shook his head no. He sighs and tells you, "I left someone important waiting on me.”

Beetlebug turns around and waves you goodbye. “Goodbye, cat.”

“Good…” He was already jumping off of the roof and heading out. “…bye.”

You snap out of it. You have to be there before him.

You rush over all of the buildings that you could. You can hear his string besides you in a race to get back to wear you were left. You made it!

It's a good thing you're faster than he is or else he would have seen you rushing over to where _John_ is.

You sigh as you power down, feeling blessed that your powers prevent you from exhaustion. 

You go back to holding your chest. You look around until you spot him. Beetlebug planted his feet into the ground. He sighs slightly, like he's revealed that you're still here.

“I’m sorry I left you waiting for me.” He says the words with pity as he walks over to you.

You look back down to the dull gray cement, dull…

“It’s okay.”

The pavement is dull… Just like you.

You walk over to him, "is it over?"

"It is." Your darling nods.

“I-I want to thank you for… saving me.” You look down at the ground, it's so much harder to stare at him when you're not Black Cat. You sound just as timid as you always do to everyone. Still… without your powers you feel completely… dull, boring, drained.

He wasn’t speaking. Just staring at you. He must not know what to say to someone as… humdrum as you…

"I..." You speak up again. "I don't know what would have happened to me if you didn't show up when you did so..." You awkwardly stutter out, "thank you for saving me."

“It’s no problem at all, I’d never want you to get hurt..." He takes a moment to think before he speaks. You look back up at him, he's smiling down at the ground now. "I would do anything to keep you safe, in anyway…but I might have let something slip. Something that might have put you in danger."

"What?" You tilt your head.

Beetlebug holds onto your hand. "I know you hardly know me. I know hardly anyone knows anything about who I am and I want to keep it that way. I don't want anyone to know my identity... and I can't confess that to you but, somehow... the enemy figured out that we knew each other from something... something I said and I want you to know that you may be in danger soon. I'm going to alert the authorities about it right now. Tell them to keep a look out for anything strange around where you live."

"Wait- we know each other?" You feel your face get hot.

"I know who you are..." Beetlebug nods. "I actually saved you once before."

"I remember." You nod. He saved you when a villain flipped over a bus once. You were almost crushed but he swooped in and pulled you into his arms and away from danger.

"You were trying to save a little girl." Beetlebug told you. You didn't even remember that. You're always trying to save people everyday. Only things that stand out in your mind is when people get so thankful you saved them or helped them that they cry cause it always makes you want to tear up yourself.

Beetlebug tells you softly, "you're a kind person, John. I know enough about you to know that."

You stare up at him, holding both your hands to your chest. You do your best to stop your eyes from filling with tears.

“Would you…” Your darling lifts up his hand for you to take, “would you like me to take you back home?”

“I’d love that.” You lightly place your hand in his as you gaze down onto his open palm. You sweetly look back up at him and give him just a smile that is just as gentle as his heart is.

* * *

Beetlebug brought you back to your home. When his feet touched the ground you were expecting him to put you down immediately. Your darling continues to hold onto you. You lightly tapped his chest as he stared into your eyes, “you can put me down now… I’m okay.”

He gently allows you to place one foot down to the ground and then the other. Beetlebug made sure to hold onto your arms to make sure that your balance was steady, once you were secure on the ground he continued to hold you again.

“I’m alright, Beetlebug.” You glance down on the sidewalk. “You don’t have to worry about me.”

"It's just... you seem pretty shaken up and." Beetlebug looks away from you as he says, "I'd like to see you inside."

* * *

When you stepped in, you found your dad almost in a panic. "John, did something happen?"

He was covered in flower and thankfully no one was in the bakery at the moment. You don't know if you could handle Beetlebug being swarmed with attention and anyone pushing you away from his side right now. It's almost closing time now anyway. You lightly wrap your hand around Beetlebugs arm.

“Dad. A supervillain attacked me and Beetlebug here saved me. He found a place for me to hide and then brought me back home right after the villain was defeated.”

"Well then. Beetlebug, if you could I'd love for you to stay for dinner."

You feel a wave of shock hit you.

Your dad just invited your darling to have dinner with you. There's a chance he's too busy. He could still say no.

* * *

Your dad set up the table and everything, apparently he closed early due to the akuma threat and started work on making dinner. Beetlebug looked amazed at all the food on the table. Your family usually eats this much every night, half of everything are leftovers that just was mixed into something new. Your dad talked up a storm about how he always has customers coming in and talking praise about Beetlebug and how grateful he was that beetlebug saved his son. You were trying so hard not to just die. Beetlebug was right next to you. Eating some bread that you yourself made, and your dad pointed out that you're an amazing cook and an amazing baker like he was trying to plant the idea in Beetlebugs head that he should marry you. The way your dad was saying everything, God. Did he figure out that all those Beetlebug posters and pictures meant that you had a crush.

"You know my son is a big fan of yours! He keeps asking that we make some desserts themed like ladybugs, just because of you."

You want to just die!

* * *

Beetlebug thanked you all for the meal and as he headed out you thought you were in the clear but your dad offered him up a cake and he stayed for that.

You took him downstairs to your bakery again as your dad filled around in the back and wrapped up a cake for him in a box.

“He’s probably just going to give you one of the one’s he couldn’t sell.” You give him a faint smile.

“I'll be honest... I'm glad. I don't want to impose anymore than I already have but... your dad seems so happy to offer I just felt like I needed to say yes." Beetlebug seems a little sheepish to you right now. Like he just can't say no to when people offer him things.

You lightly giggle. "Oh... sorry... just, uh... what you said sounded kinda cute."

Beetlebug looks at you with wide eyes for a moment, you heard the backdoor swing open and your dad walk into the room. Your dad shows Beetlebug the specially packaged cake. You can see the cake through a transparent plastic cover.

It's red with brown marks, decorated like a ladybug.

“Hey, this is one of mine.” You mindlessly state.

“It’s much more of a special thanks if it’s one of the one’s you baked.” Your dad smiles.

“That’s true.” You take the box from your dad and lightly press it up to his chest. You’re handed Beetlebug one of the cakes that you, yourself made! You look up at him and grin so hard that your eye close shut. You try your best to not tense up or blush as his fingers brush past yours to take the cake.

“Thank you.” Beetlebug sounds so taken back. He probably never got a cake from his superhero work before you guess, you’ll have to ask him next time you’re on night patrol together what kind of gifts he usually gets from people he saves. You usually just get pats on the back for helping Beetlebug, he's the real hero and you know you're just his sidekick.

“You’re welcome. It’s the least that I could do for you.” You try to lessen your grin so you could see his face. He is staring down at you with his lips parted open. Beetlebug looked like he was trying to find the words to say. You know he’s not the best at that.

He doesn’t have to find the words to say.

He already thanked you.

He’s already done enough.


	5. Chapter 5

You're biting into the piece on your fork. You savor every bite. 

Your heart is so filled with love.

Your kwami is eating a slice of her own. She looks so happy to be digging into something so sweet. You usually walk down to John's families shop so you can grab her something sweet to eat because of her sweet tooth. That and it's an excuse to drop in on John and see if he's busy and he usually is. He's always going out of his way to help other people and when you offer up a helping hand he usually denies he needs the help, but you always force your way in and help him anyway and he's always grateful. 

You feel like scribbling down another letter to get out your feelings. You're walking on air. You want to confide in John just how happy he makes you and how blissful you feel when you're with him. But you can't. Every time you write a letter the words come out wrong and every time you try to tell him something romantic you get all tongue tied. You bet you just come off as a stoic dick or an asshole and the only thing that keeps John from thinking you're a jerk is how often you help him out with his projects.

You don't want to confess your love anyway. You might get your feelings completely crushed. Then you'd get akumtized and the city can't risk losing Beetlebug.

You look down at the slice of cake, red and with a brown spot. You sigh. Maybe Beetlebug would have better luck with John than Dave anyway. The way that John held onto your arm and the way he sweetly looked at you. There was so much admiration in his smile and in his eyes. And apparently he's a fan... you wonder exactly how John feels about Beetlebug.

* * *

"Yo, man." You walk up to John. "Heard there was like someone at school who got akumatized yesturday."

"Oh... yeah... I think I heard something about it too. I don't know though." John shakes his head. "But um... Beetlebug saved me the other day."

"He did?" You fake sounding impressed. "Damn, lucky."

"Ha. I think so too." John looks down at the ground. "He was supper cool and when he took me home my dad and I gave him one of the cakes I baked."

"Oh never mind, Beetlebug's the one who's lucky."

John looks up at you and laughs one of his breathtaking laughs.

"I hope he feels that way! I worked so hard on making that one perfect to prove to my dad we should have beetlebug themed cakes instead of just tarts and cookies."

"So... you a big fan or is it just cause you think it'll sell?" You ask.

"Oh! You've seen my room before! I usually try to hide all my posters and stuff but uh... lately I don't really feel like hiding that I like him anymore."

"How... much do you like him exactly?" You ask.

"What's with all of these questions?" John laughs. "He's the greatest hero in the city. Of course I'm a huge fan."

Oh. Of course. It's just because you're... a hero. Nothing else.


	6. Chapter 6

You're walking down the street and to school again. You sigh. You don't want to go to class today, not after all that night patrolling. You kept yourself up all night asking Beetlebug stupid questions. You made yourself look like an idiot again. You groan and punch yourself in the head. "Stupid."

You see Beetlebug run past you. You turn around looking around for anything. You look up. There is a huge figure overtaking the sky. You gasp. You better find a place to transform.

* * *

You hop into the sky. Trying hard to land another hit. This might be one of those rare times you need to get the military involved. Hawkmoth just stepped up his game again. He's doing everything in his power to not just take your miraculous but kill you. Kill you both.

You look up into the sky again. Your enemy is just a large flat black object. It doesn't speak and it hasn't moved in at least an hour. It just keeps targeting you and shooting down beams of light.

Beetlebug is starting to get warn down. You notice him panting as another round of light gets charged and instead of waiting for it to charge all the way up like usual, it just shoots randomly and out of no where.

You jump in front of Beetlebug. You feel a wave of pain crawl through your whole body. You hit the ground.

Everything is black.

* * *

What happened? Why are you laying down on cement? Your head is elevated by something soft and warm… You use your hands and start getting up. It’s late but the air is still so hot and humid. You sit up completely and look to your side. The sky in completely black but you can see the faint blur of city lights. You squint as you notice that… you’re on a rooftop?

Someone just placed your glasses on your face. Wait- your glasses? You don’t need glasses when you’re Black Cat… You are just John Egbert at the moment. You must have passed out on the roof.

You turn to look at who it is. It’s-

“You powered down.” Beetlebug sounds completely withdrawn. "It was after our battle, your Kwami was hanging on until I won the fight."

You gaze into his eyes.

“You’re kwami is still sleeping, let’s not wake him up.”

You nod at him lightly and then draw your gaze down onto the concrete beneath your legs.

“This... this is…” you sigh. There’s nothing that can be done now. You close your eyes. The silence between you is filled with the sounds of cars driving down the road, by wind pushing up against the building and lightly grazing the roof. You rub your arms. You tighten your shut eyes and take a deep breath. You feel his hands on the sides of your arms. You look up at him. When you meet his gaze, he gives you a reassuring smile. He opened his mouth to speak... only to let out a sigh.

Beetlebug's hands are still rubbing your arms. You feel like you should be beside yourself with jo… no… you can’t bring yourself to feel anything but shame. All he ever asked of you was to keep your identities a secret from each other. You failed him. “If you ever get akumatized then, Hawkmoth might somehow get out of you that I’m Black Cat... I’m… I’m so sorry.” Your eyes are starting to water. Lightly pooling with tears. You look off to the side at nothing.

“That won’t happen.”

You bring your gaze back to him, your eyes widen.

You say the words as if they are air, “how can you be so sure?”

“Because… I can’t see myself ever feeling that low in my life ever again.”

“You sound confident, my darl-” You stopped yourself. You aren’t Black Cat at the moment, you are just John. The completely unremarkable, John Egbert. “…Beetlebug.”

Beetlebug moves his hands down from your arms and slowly down towards your hands. He lightly held them and stared down at them. You followed his eyes down to your hands. Beetlebug was holding onto your fingers as if they were the delicate petals of a rose. One of the many roses that you offered to him as Black Cat… each one, he rejected… you can’t bring yourself to feel any joy in this moment. You return to staring at the ground besides you. He’s only comforting you, somehow that makes you feel even… more ashamed. The deepest love that you think your heart could ever know and you… you’ve disappointed him. Suddenly, you feel something push up against your lips. You lightly gasp against the soft lips of your darling. Your… darling. You close your lips and allow him to embrace your lips. He lightly grazes his lips off of yours as he pulls away from you. Your eyes are still pooling with tears, you are on the verge of spilling all of your heartache. He… he just kissed you. You look into his eyes and he looks into yours.

“I’ve been in love with you from the day that we first meet.”

Your eyes start to flood with tears. You grab onto his chest and start sobbing.

He’s always loved you. You have no idea who he is.

The magic from your miraculouses keeps you from figuring out who he is. You’ve desperately tried. You’ve spent nights on trying to figure out who he is based on the limited knowledge you have of him. All that you knew is that you would have given your life to protect him.

He’s stroking the back of your head and holding you close with the other arm. You keep sobbing into his chest. Your glasses are pushed up against your eyebrows now. You pull back slightly to fix them, you bring them back down to the bridge of your nose.

“Detransform.”

Your eyes shoot open. Beetlebug just… you see the white glowing specks shine like a ray down his arm. He has a long navy blue sleeve, so he goes to your school... 

You slowly pull your head back and slightly turn your neck to look at who is holding you. It’s Dave Strider. He’s… _He’s_ your darling? He is. You take a deep breath and smile at him. Your eyes are still welling with tears. You could use a tissue. Dave has on his shoulder a backpack hanging off of him. He digs through it, all while still holding you with one of his arms.

He hands you a worn out packet of tissues. The plastic is thin and stretched out and the tissues are a bit dirty from pencil lead in his bag but it’s the most treasured thing you think he could give you in this moment. So you give him something you think he would treasure just as much.

You grab his checks with both hands as you hold the tissue packet and kiss him deeply. You press your lips against his and invite him to hold you close to him.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey, man." You lift up your hand and smile at your best friend as he walks in next to your desk. He was almost late again.

"Just made it." John says as the bell rings.

You lean over your desk and press a kiss to the side of his head, uncaring if anyone in class sees.

You smile softly at John as he walks away and takes his seat across the room.

You're still no closer to finding out who hawkmoth is.

But now you're together.

You'd call that progress.


End file.
